1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include micro mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. These MEMS devices can be used in a variety of applications, such as in optical applications and in electrical circuit applications.
One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. As used herein, the term interferometric modulator or interferometric light modulator refers to a device that selectively absorbs and/or reflects light using the principles of optical interference. In certain embodiments, an interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. One plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate, the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap. As described herein in more detail, the position of one plate in relation to another can change the optical interference of light incident on the interferometric modulator. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.
Another type of MEMS device is used as a multiple-state capacitor. For example, the capacitor can comprise a pair of conductive plates with at least one plate capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical control signal. The relative motion changes the capacitance of the capacitor, permitting the capacitor to be used in a variety of applications, such as a filtering circuit, tuning circuit, phase-shifting circuit, an attenuator circuit, and the like.